


Mistletoe Mishap

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, day 9/25, love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Ryan is standing under the mistletoe, but Gavin is a little confused as to why.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 24





	Mistletoe Mishap

The decorations were almost done in the living room of the Love and Stuff household.

Ryan had just put the star on top of their beautifully green and decorated Christmas tree. Gavin gave some golf claps at this while Ryan took a bow. 

"Well done, Rye-bread! It looks lovely! The whole tree does! I didn't know you had an eye for decorating!" Gavin compliments.

"I mean, I just know what colors go together during the holidays." Ryan shrugged.

"Did you wear any of this stuff during your modeling days?" 

"W-what?? No!"

"I could totally see you without your shirt with some tinsel wrapped around you. And maybe a star on top of your head." Gavin giggled.

"Is this what you think about in that head of yours?"

"About how hot you are? All the time, lovely Ryan." 

Ryan just blushed and turned away. "Well, I didn't wear anything like that and I don't think I ever will. It just wouldn't be right."

"You're no fun." Gavin stuck his tongue out at Ryan and tripped on the tree skirt before walking to the kitchen for some Christmas cookies.

"Love you too, Gavvy!" Ryan laughed, straightening out the tree. He looked in the decorating box to see if there were any ornaments he might've missed for the tree. He saw something green inside and took it out. It was a mistletoe with a red ribbon on top for hanging. The leaves were gently brushed with silver glitter and sparkled in the light. Ryan blushed when he saw it. He knew the tradition surrounding this little plant, and it involved a kiss.

Would Gavin kiss him?

Or would this be the biggest mistake of Ryan's life?

Ryan nodded in confirmation. He knew what must be done. He hung the mistletoe above the front door and took a step back to look at it. It was beautiful and no one could miss it. Ryan stood under it and waited. He didn't know how long it would take, but good thing he had his phone with him.

Gavin walked back to the living room with a half-eaten Christmas cookie in one hand and a full one in the other. "Got you a cookie, Ryan. They're delish!" 

Ryan took the cookie with a smile. "Thanks, Gavin." He looked at the cookie and it was in the shape of Santa. "You gave me the Santa cookie. Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

Gavin laughed. "Yeah, you're getting pudgy and you need to let me sit on your lap more often."

"You just said I was hot like 2 minutes ago!"

"You can be both." Gavin shrugged while Ryan flipped him off.

"Thin ice, Free." 

Gavin gave Ryan his smug face before going back to the kitchen for some milk.

Ryan sighed. Throughout all that, Gavin didn't even look up. Ryan looked up to see if the mistletoe fell down or anything.

Nope. Still there.

How did Gavin not see it?!

Ryan got an idea. He found a reindeer headband in the ornaments box (for some reason) and put it on. They had little jingle bells on them, but the sounds weren't terribly annoying. Gavin had to look up now. He took a bite of his cookie while he waited.

Gavin returned, once again, with a glass of milk and gave it to Ryan. "Here you are! Can't have a cookie without milk, can you?"

"Thanks, Gavin. I would've preferred a Diet Coke, but I'll take the milk." 

Gavin chuckled, then looked up. He gasped and cooed at the sight. "Awww, Ryan..."

Ryan smiled. "Yeah?"

"You shouldn't have!"

"I mean, it's the reason why I'm standing here-"

"You're wearing the little reindeer antlers! They're so cute!"

No. Fucking. Way.

Ryan sighed internally but gave his best smile and shook his head to make the little jingle bells sound. "So I'm cute, pudgy and hot now? You sure you still love me after all that?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Gavin took out his phone and stood next to Ryan.

Maybe...?

"I've gotta take a selfie of this! I can't pass this up!" 

Nope.

Gavin positioned the phone just right and they took a couple selfies, both serious and silly, for the camera. Gavin squealed and ran to his bedroom to put them on his computer and possibly share them with social media.

Ryan threw down the headband in annoyance. Why wouldn't Gavin kiss him?? He once again looked up. Yep. The mistletoe was still there and waiting to be recognized and the tradition to be honored. He was standing under the damn thing for about 5 minutes now and not one kiss?! 

He had to take drastic measures. But what could he do?

He thought for a moment and then gasped. What if..? 

Ryan nodded. He knew what must be done. The kiss would happen.

About 5 minutes later, Gavin returned to the living room but his eyes were down, looking on his phone. He was laughing at the comments he was getting from the pictures took with Ryan the Reindeer Guy. 

"Oh, Gavin~" 

"Yeah? What's up, Ry-?" Gavin looked up and immediately dropped his phone on the carpet.

"Like what you see?~"

Ryan was still under the mistletoe but in a very flattering pose. His shirt was off and his body was covered with garland and had red and green baubles hanging off of them all around Ryan's body. He had a Santa hat on, and also the reindeer antlers with a candy cane hanging off the top of one of them. 

Gavin picked up his phone and was still gobsmacked at what he was looking at. "Holy shit, Ryan! You're bloody stunning! M-May I-?" He shakily held up his camera.

"Well, I _was_ a model. Go ahead." Ryan smirked.

Gavin took many, many pictures of Ryan in his 'Christmas suit'. Ryan was happy to delight him with various poses and even throwing a handful of fake snow in the air above him to add some dramatic effect and flair to the pictures.

After the mini-photoshoot, Gavin ran to Ryan and gave him a hug. "You did this for me? Because of earlier? I thought you said it wouldn't be right."

"Well, I was thinking and I wanted to make you happy. Plus, I kinda wanted you to-" Ryan stopped himself.

"What? To do what, Ryan?" 

Ryan sighed in defeat and pointed at the mistletoe, still above Ryan's head and waiting.

Gavin let go of the hug and tilted his head in confusion. "Is that poison ivy over your head?"

"Wha-? No! It's mistletoe!" 

"Mistle-wot?"

"Y-You don't know what-?" Ryan was surprised at this.

"No! Is this some sort of Christmas tradition or something? Hang on. I'm gonna google it." Gavin quickly tapped away on his phone. "Mis...tle...toe. Ah! Got it! Mistletoe is..." he began muttering the definition to himself, then slowly stopped and looked up when he got to the tradition part. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh shit, Ryan. Is that why you wouldn't move from here for almost 10 minutes now?" 

Ryan blushed lightly. "Y-Yeah. I had no idea you didn't know what it was and it frustrated me so much when you wouldn't k-kiss me. I thought if I did this, you'd like me enough to kiss me under the mistletoe."

Gavin laughed and shook his head. "Ryan, you're silly sometimes. You don't have to do all this to get me to like you and kiss you! Just being here with me during the holiday season will get you all the kisses you bloody deserve. Plus, you're my boyfriend so if I don't give you kisses, then that's a big problem. I'm sorry I've been driving you crazy with this. Let me make it up to you."

Gavin kisses Ryan on the cheek and smiles. Ryan was happy but now confused.

"Wait. That's it-? Oof!"

Ryan was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own. After they parted, Gavin smirked.

"With how hot you look right now, you deserve a kiss on the lips."

"How about another?"

"Well, you're still under here, so..."

They once again shared a kiss under the mistletoe, with more passion and understanding than before. 

Gavin couldn't wait to return the favor and explain to Ryan about the Christmas crackers on the 25th.


End file.
